Velo de Amor
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Jaden se siente culpable de todo lo que paso en la otra dimencion; ahora, decidido a no dejar que sus amigos vuelban a salir lastimados se cambia de escuela, y se traslada al norte donde Jesse le confiesa lo que siente por el. Jaden decide aceptar ser la pareja del mayor con la intencion de redimirse, pero poco a poco se da cuenta que no es asi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Y Una ves mas, llege con un nuevo Fic cuando no e terminado, ni estoy ni cerca, de terminar mis otros fics q tengo inclusos jejen ;P**_

_**Esta ves les traigo uno de Yu-Gi-Oh GX, es como un final alternativo despues de la saga de yubel, Todos regresan sanos y salvos, todos exepto Jaden que tiene un increible sentimiento de culpa por todo lo que hizo pasar a sus amigos, en un arranque de culpa decide dejar la academia, pero sus amigos no pueden permitir aquello, por ende Jaden se traslada a la academia del norte con Jesse.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertencen, solo la trama de la historia.**_

_**Sin escribir mas espero les guste**_

* * *

_**Velo de Amor**_

_Capitulo 1_

La academia de duelos; hogar de los mejores duelistas del continente y algunos del mundo.

Hogar de cientos de chicos y chicas, todos amigos y rivales, divididos según sus calificaciones, algunos por sus contactos, los mejores con un elegante abrigo azul en dormitorios de lujo, los segundos mejores llevando un fino abrigo amarillo en dormitorios caros y finalmente, los novatos con un brillante chaleco rojo durmiendo en lo que muchos llamaban unos almacenes viejos, aunque no todos pensaban igual.

En una de las habitaciones una alarma sonada sin parar aunque siendo completamente inútil:

-Hmp-Finalmente el dueño de la habitación se decidió por apagar su despertador. Jaden Yuki, el Slifer rojo numero uno de toda la academia de duelos y uno de los mejores de toda la academia, a pesar de ser su tercer y ultimo año, Jaden nunca quiso dejar de ser un novato rojo, razón que nadie mas que el comprende.

-Maldición, otra ves no dormí; ya es un mes que estoy así-Se dijo observando el reloj que marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Desde que noto que no podía dormir bien había estado dejando la alarma un poco mas tarde con la esperanza de que lo despertara pero no había funcionado, ni una ves.

Cada noche tenia serios problemas para poder quedarse dormido, y siempre se despertaba pasada la media noche incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño; pasaba las madrugadas dando vueltas en su cama, o revisando su mazo. Tal ves era por ese sentimiento de soledad que a veces lo invadía, después de todo era el único en aquella habitación, Syrus había ascendido a Obelisko azul, así que ahora tenia todo el cuarto para el solo:

-No es como que nunca lo viera...-Se animo a si mismo-Después de todo e echo muchos amigos en esta academia...-Aquello lo animaba siempre, Syrus se había convertido en su mejor amigo apenas entraron a la academia, ya dentro conoció a Bastion y a Alexis, incluso a Chazz, Atticus se había vuelto bastante cercano a ellos y Hasselberry se les unió en segundo, Zane se había vuelto un buen amigo así como rival, aun cuando era Hell Káiser, de ves en cuando Astro iba a visitarlos también a la academia; incluso sus amigos de otras academias, Jim, Axel y Jesse desde el norte, en especial Jesse; desde el incidente con Yubel el y el ojiverde se habían vuelto aun mas cercanos, de echo, desde que volvieron de la otra dimensión se sentía un tanto extraño con el, sobre todo culpable por haberlo echo pasar por todo aquello.

-_Jaden no esta bien seguir pensando en eso..._-Yubel se apareció a su lado y lo reprimió por estar pensando en aquello de nuevo.

-Lo se, es solo que no puedo dejar de sentir esto-Respondió apretándose el pecho con la mano.

-_No esta bien torturarte asi, solo sigue con tu vida..._-Le conforto su guardián posando su mano en el hombro del castaño_-Ellos ya volvieron a sus hogares y ninguno guardaba rencor; ademas, estaré contigo para apoyarte siempre._

_ -_Gracias Yubel, eres mi mejor amiga...¿O es amigo?, aun no me queda claro-Bromeo el chico.

-!_Baka_!

-Vamos Sargento, se nos hace tarde...-

-Me pregunto quien sera-Se dijo con sarcasmo el castaño abriendo la puerta-Hasselberry no es algo temprano para armar escándalo...-El no le había mencionado a ninguno de sus amigos sus pequeños problemas para dormir, no los quería preocupar:

-Te dije que lo había olvidado-Dijo Syrus que estaba detrás del Ra amarillo-Jaden, hoy quedamos de desayunar todos juntos-Después de muchos intentos, finalmente Syrus y Tyrano habían logrado abordar a Jaden después de clases y lo habían invitado a comer.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado-Aun con todo lo que había madurado después de todo lo que vivió en las otras dimensiones, Jaden seguía siendo un descuidado.

-Oye Jey´, ¿porque tienes la misma ropa de ayer?

-_"Maldición, me pase toda la noche hablando con mis cartas y no me cambie"_-Pensó el castaño-No, es solo que me desperté temprano y ya me había arreglado...

-De acuerdo entonces vamos que nos están esperando.

Los tres salieron de los dormitorios rojos y caminaron hasta la cafetería, Jaden creía que iban a comer solo ellos tres pero al llegar a la cafetería vio a Alexis, a Chazz y a Atticus en la misma mesa:

-Hey chicos, ¿celebramos algo?-Pregunto el castaño al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos.

-Si Jaden...-Le respondió Alexis.

-_"Que no sea un cumpleaños, que olvide el regalo"_-Pensaba Jaden.

-Celebramos estar todos juntos como amigos otra ves...-Termino la rubia con una sonrisa-Se que hace un mes que volvimos pero...-Le rubia se mordió levemente el labio inferior, como reprimiéndose algo.

-As estado muy distante con todos-Completo Atticus caminando hacia Jaden abrazándolo por los hombros. -Si Jey´, apenas te vemos en clase y siempre estas encerrado en tu dormitorio-Agrego Syrus, esta visiblemente afectado por la falta de su amigo.

-Ya ni siquiera sales a pelear sargento...-Acoto Hasselberry-Apenas presentaste los exámenes de campo, y tus duelos no duraron ni cinco turnos...

-Eh, chicos...-Jaden no sabia que decir, no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos estuvieran tan preocupados por el, claro se la pasaba en su dormitorio pensando, tenían razón se había vuelto un ermitaño, pero es que aun se sentía mal por todo lo que les hizo pasar y tenia la ridícula idea de que todos ya no lo querían como antes, a pesar de que Kuriboh alado insistía en que sus amigos no pensaban eso-Lo ciento no había pensado en eso...

-Tu nunca piensas-Dijo Chazz desde su silla-¿Vinimos a comer o que?

-Si, tengo hambre...

Pov Jaden:

Los chicos tienen razón, he sido muy frió con ellos, pero es que no quiero que vuelvan a verse lastimados por mi culpa:

-_"Por suerte Jesse esta muy lejos...El fue quien salio mas afectado por todo"_-No se porque pero eso me causa cierta amargura, otra ves aquel sentimiento de culpa me oprimía el pecho-Oigan, ¿alguno a tenido noticias de Jesse, Jim o Axel?

-De echo hablamos con ellos ayer-Respondió Alexis-Mejor dicho, yo llame a Axel ayer...-No puedo evitar mirar a Chazz que en ese momento se atora con su comida, pero Alexis decide ignorarlo mientras Atticus lo ayudaba-Fue el quien me dijo que tu te sentías culpable por todos nosotros...

-Oh...-Creo que tiene lógica, después de todo Axel y yo nos volvimos algo así como "compañeros de batalla"-No pueden negar que fue mi culpa que-

-Jaden, tu enviaste a Yubel al espacio a propósito...-Le interrumpió Syrus.

-Si sargento, como ibas a saber que se volvería una loca psicópata con sed de venganza-Mejor no dejo que Yubel se acerque a Hasselberry por un tiempo.

-SI, pero yo los arrastre conmigo a-

-Fuimos contigo a apoyarte vaquero-Un momento de donde viene la vos de Jim, mire a todas partes y no lo encontré por ningún lado, hasta que vi a Chazz ponerme una laptop en frente-Ninguno de nosotros fue obligado, fuimos porque queríamos...-Jim se veía en la pantalla bastante relajado con una sonrisa; no se ve muy bien donde esta pero parece como una oficina o algo así.

-Hey Jim, ¿que cuentas?-Le dije con sarcasmo-Sea como sea todos la pasaron mal por mi culpa.

-Deja de hacerte el mártir y acepta que no había forma de saber que iba a suceder en aquella dimensión-Ahora es Axel, la pantalla se dividió y ahora veía a Jim y a Axel en cada lado, parece que esta en su habitación-Todos fuimos victimas de la suerte y el asar, tu no tuviste nada que ver...

-¿Que todos van a justificarme o que?-Ya estoy harto, no pienso dejarles seguir con esto-Fue mi culpa que todos arriesgaran sus vidas, todo por mis deseos egoístas de-

-¿De que Jey´?-Esa vos, no puede ser-Tus deseos egoístas de salvarme, no seas dramático, como ibas a saber que todo eso iba a pasar...-Una ves mas la pantalla se dividió, ahora veía a Jim y a Axel en la parte superior y a Jesse en la parte baja.

-!Jesse!

-Hola Jey´-No puedo creerlo, después casi un mes de ni siquiera hablar con el, puedo verlo a la cara, luce igual que cuando se marcho de la isla en el ferry.

-¿Jesse, donde estas?-No puedo creer la pregunta tan idiota que le hago; el solo me miro confundido y se señalo a si mismo:

-¿Yo?, pues estoy aquí, en la academia del norte-Al parecer giro la cámara y pude ver donde se encontraba.

-Ajaja, si verdad, que tonto soy no debí preguntar eso...-Maldición debe pensar que soy un tonto.

-No te llamamos para eso Jey´-De repente se puso muy serio-Me dijeron que estas muy extraño últimamente...

-Ehh yo no-

-No lo niegues, se te ve en la cara...-Dijo de repente Jim a lo que Axel agrego también:

-Tiene razón, estas mas pálido y tienes ojeras-

¿!Maldición como se dio cuenta!? Apenas si las noto yo, y es porque se que están hay:

-¿Ojeras?-De repente ya no veía mas a la pantalla sino la cara de Alexis mirarme fijamente con el ceño fruncido-Es verdad, apenas se notan pero hay están.

-¿Jaden estas bien?...

-Seguro es que te desvelas...

-Yo digo que le da miedo dormir solo...

Suposiciones sobre mi estado iban y venían, que porque no duermo, que porque no salgo que porque esto que porque aquello:

-!YA BASTAAAA!-Grite harto, levantándome de la silla y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de mis manos-No me pasa nada, estoy bien, les prometo que saldré un poco mas pero déjenme solo por esta ves...

Lo único que supe fue que todos me llamaban, pero las vos de Jesse pidiéndome que no me fuera se alzo entre las demás, aun así me gire y salí corriendo de la cafetería, necesito estar solo,

Fin Pov Jaden

-Valla, si que esta afectado...-Dijo Jim luego de ver como Jaden desaparecía de la pantalla y en su lugar se sentaba Alexis-¿Cuando lleva así?

-Prácticamente desde que volvimos-Respondió la rubia un tanto afectada.

-¿Alguna idea de porque?-Pregunto Atticus a todos, pero fue otra vos la que respondió:

-Es muy simple...-Todos se giraron y vieron a Astro y a Zane, este ultimo sentado en una cilla de ruedas empujada por el peliplateado-Jaden se ciente responsable por todo lo que pasaron, hay que ser realistas, los es-Explico Astro entrando en la cafetería junto con Zane.

-Suena duro, pero es la verdad-Aclaro Zane con su expresión calmada-Pero lo que en verdad lo perturba, es que tiene la ridícula idea de que todos lo odiamos por eso-Concluyo recordando ase unos segundos que, junto con Astro, vio a Jaden correr fuera de la cafetería murmurando algo como "...me odian..." mientras una pequeña lagrima volaba de su rostro.

-Tal ves aun esta shockeado por todo lo que paso en tan poco tiempo-Sugirió Astro tomando una bola de arroz de la mesa y comiéndosela-Encontró su carta favorita que intento matarlo, intento matar a sus amigos, luego quiso matarlo de nuevo, poseyó a su mejor amigo e intento matarlo de nuevo; todo en otra dimensión y no fueron ni dos semanas.

-Aun así, ninguno de nosotros lo odia-Acoto Syrus mirando como todos asentían con la cabeza, cosa que hizo reir un poco a Astro:

-Veo que con todo y eso, Jaden sigue siendo un idiota-Comento mientras se cruzaba de piernas, cosa que izo que todos lo miraran molestos:

-Lo que Astro quiere decir, es que Jaden no escuchara palabras-Aclaro Zane, aunque ninguno entendí a que se refería:

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Jim desde la computadora-¿Hermano, acaso sugieres un duelo?

-No lo creo-Respondió con frialdad.

-A lo que Truesdale se refiere, es que Jaden no quiere escuchar razones por parte de nadie-Acoto Axel desde la computadora-Tiene los ojos vendados y los oídos tapado por la culpa.

-Entonces solo hay que hacerle ver que esta equivocado-Concluyo Hasselberry luego de unir los puntos.

-Sera divertido verlos intentarlo-

-Astro-Le reprimió Zane con una dura mirada.

-Lo ciento, pero la veo difícil-Se defendió el duelista.

-Esta ves concuerdo-Dijo de repente Jesse, todos se habían olvidado que seguía allí-Si sigue evitándonos, no habrá forma de convencerlo ademas, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que quiera aceptar un duelo.

-Visto de esa forma es imposible-Comento Atticus sintiéndose derrotado, cosa que hizo enojar a Jesse:

-!No!-Grito haciendo que todos se giraran a verlo-!Jaden es nuestro amigo!, no podemos dejar que lo lastimen, y menos que se lastime a si mismo; !Debemos encontrar la manera de ayudarlo!

Las palabras del ojiverde llegaron a todos, tenia razón; Jaden jamas los había abandonado y después de todo lo que habían pasado ellos no podían abandonarlo ahora, era su oportunidad de devolverle a Jaden todo lo que el había echo por ellos:

-El teniente capitán tiene razón no podemos dejar solo a un soldado en un momento así-Exclamo el dino duelista:

-¿Ahora soy capitán?-Pregunto señalándose mientras una gota de sudor se asomaba por su cien.

-¿Y que sugieres Anderson?-Pregunto Chazz.

-¿Eh?, la verdad no se me ocurre nada-Respondió el europeo con una gran sonrisa; cosa que hizo que todos se fueran de espaldas:

-Porque no me sorprende-Comento el pelinegro con una gran vena en su cien-Siendo idéntico a Jaden; o a como era antes al menos-

-!Eso!-De repente todos abrieron sus ojos ante las palabras del pelinegro:

-Es una interesante posibilidad-Dijo Zane analizando la idea que, estaba seguro, acababa de cruzar la mente de todos.

-Podría funcionar-Incluso Jim y Axel valoraban las posibilidades de dicha idea-Solo debemos buscar la manera de que acepte.

-Eso seria sencillo, solo necesitamos la ayuda de la persona indicada-Soltó Astro mirando caminando hasta ponerse frente al computador y mientras se apoyaba con un brazo en la mesa miro fijamente a Jesse-Claro, solo si quieres hacerlo-Agrego con una intensa mirada que asusto un poco al ojiverde, mas no lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder:

-Claro, solo díganme que debo hacer-Respondió con una fiera mirada que sostuvo ante Astro-Are lo que sea por mis amigos y por Jaden

Aquella respuesta fue suficiente para Astro y para todos los que estaban presentes, decididos a traer de vuelta a su amigo. Pero, debían darse prisa ya que ninguno contaba con los planes de Jaden:

-Jaden-Decía el director mientras miraba el sobre que el castaño había puesto sobre su escritorio-¿Que significa esto?

-Lo que parece director-Respondió con un poco de frialdad en su vos el Slifer-Estoy dejando la escuela...

* * *

Se lo esperaban? bueno como dije antes esta es una continuacion mas o menos alternativa a la ultima temporada de yu-gi-oh GX..

Pero bueno, q les parecio la actitud q le puso a Jaden: muy dramatico? emo tal ves? por favor dejenme sus opiniones por reviews acetp caualquier critica, sugerencia u opinion...


	2. Chapter 2

A diferencia de otro fic que no nombrare, este esta teniendo un exito considerable entre ustedes los lectores jaja Perdon por no actualisar antes pero es que me queda un poco complicado, asi que creo que les dare un capitulo nuevo cada semana (no dire dia solo esten pendientes si?) Es solo un atactica para aumentar el interes jajaja

¿Que hara Jaden? Dejara la escuela, sus amigos lo dejaran, que espera Astro para poner en marcha su plan? Todas estas dudas se resolveran en este capitulo disfruten!

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

Jaden Yuki, uno de los mejores duelistas de toda la academia de duelos, ese día se encontraba en la oficina del director dispuesto a no causarle mas problemas a la academia ni a sus amigos:

-Jaden-Decía el director mientras miraba el sobre que el castaño había puesto sobre su escritorio-¿Que significa esto?

-Lo que parece director-Respondió con un poco de frialdad en su vos el Slifer-Estoy dejando la escuela...

-!Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido!-Replico el director-Te graduaras en medio año, ademas eres uno de los mejores-

-Lo ciento rector, pero no quiero causarle mas problemas a esta academia-Interrumpió Jaden entrelazando sus manos detrás de el-Por eso renuncio a-No pudo terminar su oración, en ese momento el teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar.

-Por favor espera; diga...-Jaden solo veía y escuchaba como el hombre frente a el escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decían-Si, entiendo, de echo esta aquí; ¿que?, voy de inmediato-El rector colgó y se levanto de su silla-Discúlpame pero debo ir a una junta de emergencia-

-Igual yo-

-No te apresures esto tiene que ver contigo-Le corto Sheppardd-Por favor espera a que te llame, si no lo haces entonces declinare esto-Agrego levantando el sobre que Jaden le había llevado.

El castaño solo asintió y salio de la oficina del director, camino tranquilo por los pasillos de la academia, como era domingo no habían muchos estudiantes dentro, la mayoría se encontraba en sus dormitorios o al aire libre disfrutando del clima.

Mientras caminaba se encontró con Blair, la cual quiso tomarle una fotografía pero el se negó; un par de chicos quisieron retarlo a duelo pero una ves mas se negó, cosa que lo sorprendió incluso a el, pero por alguna extraña razón los duelos ya no lo apasionaban tanto como antes:

-_Kuri kuri.._.-Kuriboh alado apareció flotando preocupado por Jaden

-No es broma Kuriboh alado, pienso dejar la academia-Respondió el castaño caminando hasta el muelle y sentándose en borde del muelle a observar el ancho mar-Si es que Sheppard no se niega.

-Kuri Kuri-

-Déjalo_ ya Kuriboh, no va a cambiar de idea..._

Yubel y Kuriboh alado desaparecieron del lado de Jaden dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y su culpa, Yubel ya estaba cansada de decirle a Jaden que el no tenia la culpa de nada pero el castaño se rehusaba a escucharla, así como se negaba a decirle a sus amigos que se había fusionado con su espíritu también.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del director de la academia se discutía el asunto de aquella reunión de improviso:

-Pegasus, como siempre es un honor-Hablaba el director dirigiéndose a las personas en la gran pantalla frente a el-Director de la academia del norte me sorprende verlo antes del ínter colegial...

-No te hagas el inocente Sheppard, este año me llevare el gran premio-Le interrumpió el marino.

-Caballeros les recuerdo que esta reunión no se trata de su rivalidad amorosa por la cocinera-Les corto Pegasus haciendo sonar las palmas, a lo que Sheppard le pregunto confundido de que se trataba todo aquello-Veras Sheppard, hace unos momentos me llego la información anónima de que Jaden Yuki esta bajando su rendimiento académico; y ya que se trata de uno de los mas reconocidos de la academia-

-Detesto interrumpirte Pegasus; pero Jaden acaba de presentarme su renuncia a la academia hace unos minutos-Le corto el director calvo.

-!¿Acaso se volvio loco?!

-Concuerdo con el director del norto-Exclamo Pegasus sorprendido-De echo esta reunión se trata sobre una oferta para Jaden Yuki.

-¿Oferta?

-!Jaden!, !¿Donde esta Jaden?!-Por tercera ves seguida, Jaden había faltado a la clase del profesor Crowler y el maestro estaba al borde de los nervios.

-No esta-

-!Ya me di cuenta de que no esta!-Grito exasperado, luego miro a una de las filas y señalo a los amigos de Jaden-Ustedes: Truesdale, Rhodes, Hasselberry y Princeton, les ordeno encontrar a Jaden Yuki y mandarlo de inmediato a la oficina del director.

-Profesor, no cree que es algo-Syrus estaba a punto de salir gritado por el maestro cuando escucharon la vos del rector por toda la academia:

-Jaden Yuki presentarse en la oficina del director-

-Ya lo escucharon, ahora vayan-Los cuatro mencionados no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que salir a buscar a su amigo, no es que no estuvieran preocupados por el solo que desde que habían de Astro y de Zane que ellos se encargarían de todo sentían que no podían hacer gran cosa por el Slifer.

-Donde se encontrara ese tonto-Incluso Chazz estaba preocupado por el, aunque eso no evitaba que lo irritara un poco.

Todos estuvieron dando vueltas por los pasillos en busca del castaño, pero no había señal de el en todo el edificio; declararon que lo mas seguro es que se encontrara fuera, tal ves en su dormitorio o en la orilla del mar, últimamente se le había echo costumbre pescar su propio almuerzo. Por suerte no tuvieron que salir de la academia, cuando todos estaban reunidos en la entrada por esta venia entrando el tan solicitado castaño:

-!Jaden!

-Chicos, ¿no deberían estar en clase?-Le saludo el castaño parado frente a ellos, los cuales lo miraron molestos:

-Miren quien habla, si no has entrado a clase en días-Le reclamo Syrus-Bueno no importa, el rector te quiere en su oficina...¿Que hiciste esta ves Jey´?

-Nada, debe ser sobre mi renuncia-Pensó el castaño, o eso creía:

-_Idiota, estas hablando en vos alta-_Le dijo Yubel al oído.

-!¿Que?!-Gritaron todos sus amigos sorprendidos por las palabras del Slifer-!¿Renuncia?!

-Eh, Chicos lo siento pero me necesitan en la oficina-Jaden quiso zafarse, pero sus amigos lo persiguieron por todo el camino hasta la oficina de Sheppard bombardeándolo con preguntas:

-Jaden dimos que es mentira-

-En verdad estas renunciando-

-Cobarde, deja de huir de los problemas-

Finalmente el castaño pudo entrar a la oficina de Sheppard y cerrar la puerta entre el y sus amigos, tuvo que tirarse un momento al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta para recuperar el aliento:

-Jaden, que bueno que ya llegaste-Le saludo el director sorprendido por la manera en que el castaño había entrado en su oficina-Bueno, es respecto a esto-Agrego levantando el sobre de renuncia de Jaden.

-Bien, siendo así no hay mucho que decir-Respondió el castaño poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia de despedida-Iré a recoger mis cosas, le agradezco por todo lo que a echo por mi estos tres años-

-Quieto hay, Jaden tenemos una oferta para ti-El aludido miro a un lado y vio a Pegasus en la pantalla gigante-Una que no podrás rechazar...

-Lo lamento, pero mi renuncia es definitiva-Atajo el castaño con un tono frió a lo que Pegasus puso su cara de niño sorprendido, cosa que ni inmuto al Slifer.

-Jaden, al menos escucha la propuesta que te tiene el señor Pegasus-Le rogó el director-Tiene algo que ver con tu decisión.

-Muy bien, lo escucho-Dijo el Slifer después de meditarlo unos segundos.

-Bravo, Jaden escucha con atención-Le dijo el creador del duelo de monstruos cambiando su tono infantil por uno completamente diferente-Esta mañana durante la junta, Sheppard me platico sobre tu decisión de abandonar la academia de duelos, debo decir que me sorprendió bastante; y como veo que no estas dispuesto a retroceder-

-Al grano-

-Te ofrezco ser transferido a la rama del norte-Concluyo el peliplateado sorprendiendo muchísimo al Slifer-No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a un duelista de tu calibre; si no estas cómodo en tu escuela actual...

Sin embargo las palabras que Pegasus dijo después no pudieron penetrar en los oídos de Jaden, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos:

-_"¿La academia del norte?, es a donde fue Chazz cuando dejo la escuela..."_-Pensaba un poco sorprendido.

-_No solo eso, también es de donde vino tu amigo Jesse ¿no?-_La vos de Yubel perforo en el cerebro de Jaden tan rápido como la imagen del ojiverde llego a su mente.

-Jesse...-Un susurro con su nombre se escapo de sus labios, suave y ligero como una brisa que ni siquiera pudieron escuchar los demás presentes-¿Porque al norte?

-Bueno si quieres podemos transferirte a cualquier otra que pidas-Respondió Sheppard-Estoy seguro que Jim o Axel estarán felices de recibirte-

-No-Atajo el castaño-Con Jesse esta bien...-Al parecer el de ojos cafés fue el único que no noto lo raras que sonaron sus palabras.

-_"No querrá decir que el norte esta bien"_-Pensó su espíritu guardián, a veces ni Yubel entendía a su protegido.

-Bueno, parece que el joven Anderson tiene suerte-Dijo Pegasus aplaudiendo; Jaden quiso preguntarle cuando lo trasladarían pero la puerta tras el se abrió de inmediato, dejando ver a sus amigos que lucían como si hubieran visto un fantasma:

-Jey´ no te vallas-Syrus lucia destrozado, perder a su mejor amigo le dolía demasiado, claro que los demás también sufrían; Alexis lloraba en silencio, Hasselberry miraba al Slifer mientras intentaba reprimir sus lagrias y Chazz solo lo miraba anonadado.

-Sai´, chicos...-Jaden los miro a todos un segundo, luego se giro para mirar a los adultos y pregunto con su tono mas frió-¿Cuando me voy?

-Así, que es definitivo...

-Profesor Banner, no debería preocuparse mas por usted-Le respondido Jaden que estaba sentado en el suelo arreglando sus cosas en su mochila.

-Jaden, solo fui tu maestro un tiempo así que no tengo porque decirte que hacer-Respondió el espíritu de su antiguo maestro-Solo pienso que es muy egoísta lo que haces.

-¿Egoísta?-El castaño solo estaba atento a lo que hacia, así que le costaba entender a que se refería el espíritu.

-Estas abandonando a tus amigos-

-Los estoy protegiendo de mi-Le corrigió el castaño-No puedo permitir que vuelvan a verse en peligro por mi culpa-El castaño se puso de pie y miro al rededor en busca de que olvidara algo.

-Te falto esa gaveta-Banner señalo uno de los cajones en la mesa de noche del castaño, justo antes de desaparecer con Faraón. Jaden camino directo hacia el cajón y lo abrió en busca de sus cosas, pero lo único que encontró fue un viejo tomo color rojo, se había olvidado por completo de ese libro:

-¿Que debo hacer con esto?-Se pregunto mientras lo sujetaba y lo abría.

-Entonces, ¿no dijo nada?-Atticus estaba recostado en la baranda de la ventana cruzado de brazos.

-Ni una palabra-Todos estaban reunidos en uno de los pasillos, la noticia de que Jaden dejaba la academia se difundió rápido y todos hablaban de ello, pero a nadie lo afectaba tanto como a sus amigos, apenas se enteraron tanto Atticus como Blair fueron corriendo a confirmar los rumores.

Y sus almas cayeron al ver el estado de animo de los demás, sus miedos se confirmaron: Alexis y Syrus lloraban, Hasselberry estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en una de las columnas ocultando su dolor tras una dura expresión, mientras Chazz no dejaba de repetirles que no valía la pena ponerse así por un tonto como Jaden.

-Solo nos miro y luego pregunto cuando podía irse-Ahora la rubia estaba parada junto a su hermano conteniendo las lagrimas-Después salio de la oficina a quien sabe donde.

-Aun no puedo creer que el sargento se valla-El dino duelista desato un poco su rabia golpeando el muro en el que estaba apoyado-Al final nuestra brillante idea se fue al caño...

-¿Y cuando se va?-Pregunto Blair, la verdad le dolía bastante perder a su antiguo amor, pero estaba segura que no tanto a como debía estarle doliendo a sus mejores amigos, ni parecido.

-En el próximo ferry, creo-Respondió Hasselberry-Esta tarde...-Después de eso todos se quedaron pensando en una sola cosa:

-¿Iremos a despedirlo?-Pregunto Syrus, era la primera ves que hablaba desde que dejaron la oficina del rector.

-!Para que!-Le grito Chazz-Ese tonto nos esta abandonando; ni siquiera merece eso.

-Aun así, Jaden no lo hace por maldad-Argumento Atticus abrazando a su hermana-Sabemos que se siente culpable; seguramente cree que alejándose de nosotros estaremos bien.

-Sigue siendo un gran tonto...

-No se ustedes, pero yo si iré a despedirme de Jey´-Dijo Syrus poniéndose de pie-Por mas que nos abandone, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

Sin decir mas, el pequeño Syrus salio corriendo por el pasillo dejando a todos pensativos.

Mientras tanto, Jaden Yuki cerraba la puerta de su habitación; dejando la llave en la oficina del dormitorio, salio al camino de tierra arrastrando su maleta y con su mochila roja en el hombro, decidió darle una ultima mirada a la que había sido su casa por dos años y medio. Mientras bajaba la colina camino al muelle todos los recuerdos de sus amigos llegaban a su mente; como conoció a Syrus y a Bastion en los exámenes de entrada, su duelo nocturno con Alexis, el ínter colegial contra Chazz, los concursos con Atticus, las fiestas todos juntos.

-_"Debo hacerlo..._-Se repetía mentalmente mientras sus ojos se aguaban-_Es lo correcto"-_Continuo reprimiendo sus lagrimas por el resto del camino mientras Kuriboh alado volaba a su lado.

-_Aun puedes arrepentirte-_Le dijo la vos de Yubel.

-No puedo, ya llegue hasta aquí-Respondió el castaño-Por cierto Yubel, hay algo que quiero pedirte: cuando lleguemos a la academia del norte, no aparezcas cuando Jesse este cerca.

-_Entiendo, ese mocoso puede ver los espíritus, si no quieres esta bien-_El espíritu desapareció de su lado cuando llegaron al muelle, donde el ferry esperaba con una pequeña sorpresa para el castaño:

-¿Que es todo esto?

Cuando la multitud se percato de la presencia del Slifer todos se giraron y empezaron a vitorear su nombre; estaban presentes mas de la mitad de los estudiantes de la academia, del dormitorio azul, amarillo y rojo, ademas de los maestros, Dorothy, incluso Crowler estaba allí y al frente, con un gran cartel que rezaba "Nos vemos Jaden", sus mejores amigos, con una mirada melancólica pero una gran sonrisa:

-Muchachos...-Ya fue suficiente, no pudo reprimir mas las lagrimas y soltando su maleta y mochila salio corriendo en dirección a todas sus amigos, su familia, a abrazarlos mientras las salinas gotas de agua brotaban de sus ojos.

* * *

*Soltando una lagrimita* Pobre Jey´ sufre tanto...!PUES QUE SE PREPARE YA QUE LO HARE SUFRIR AUN MAS! MUAJAJAJAJAJA Bueno espero tener sus reviews apenas puedan si?

PD: Como este fic esta teniendo exito decidi poner cuota: DIEZ reviews de diferentes usuarios para actualisar el proximo capitulo MUAJAJAJA


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Jaden tenia aproximadamente dos días en el yate camino a la academia del norte, por suerte su viaje no había resultado tan doloroso como había previsto, aun recordaba su despedida de la academia de duelos, aquello lo había liberado de todo su dolor de dejar a sus mejores amigos atrás:

Flash Back:

-Muchachos...-Ya fue suficiente, no pudo reprimir mas las lagrimas y soltando su maleta y mochila salio corriendo en dirección a todas sus amigos, su familia, a abrazarlos mientras las salinas gotas de agua brotaban de sus ojos.

El Slifer fue recibido en los abrazos de Alexis, quien lo correspondió, claro no contaba con la fuerza del castaño que la levanto ligeramente:

-Alexis, eres mi mejor amiga te quiero, gracias por escucharme todo este tiempo-Le dijo el castaño soltándola y girándose para esta ves atrapar a Syrus entre sus brazos, esta ves dejando al mas pequeño a una buena distancia del suelo:

-Say´ fuiste mi primer amigo y compañero, gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo-

-Jaden no...respiro-Soltó el menor entre lagrimas de dolor y alegría por las palabras del castaño, una ves lo bajo busco con la mirada a Chazz el cual le dijo:

-Si me abrazas te-A pesar de su amenaza el pelinegro no termino de hablar, ahora los brazos de Jaden lo apretujaban entre ellos sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones:

-Ay Chazz, no cambies nunca-Le dijo Jaden bajándolo-Veámonos después para un duelo-

-¿Ey sargento no se olvida de alguien?

-Como hacerlo muchachos-De un solo agarre Jaden abrazo a Hasselberry y a Atticus, que estaba a su lado, levantándolos un buen trecho del suelo, sorprendiendo aun mas a todo, una cosa era levantar a Alexis o a Chazz, pero otra muy distinta era levantar al dino soldado y al modelo mas cotizado de toda la academia-Atticus Hasselberry, nunca los olvidare; Atticus cuida bien de tu hermana y espero verte siendo una estrella...

-Jaden-

-Hasselberry tu cuida de Syrus, ya que no estaré no habrá quien lo ayude con su autoestima...

-Sar-sargento-

-Jaden bájalos-Alexis y Syrus se colgaron de los brazos del castaño mientras Chazz lo jalaba desde el cuello, los dos chicos en brazos de Jaden empezaban a ponerse rojos; fue un agradable rato en el que todos intentaban evitar los, ahora mortales, brazos del castaño, alguno los aceptaron dichosos, Dorothy fue una, también la señorita Fontaine y Blair, incluso Crowler que no dejaba de llorar y replicar que no quería que uno de sus preciados alumnos se fueran, aunque fuera Jaden:

-Ten un buen viaje Jaden-Le dijo Alexis mientras Hasselberry le subía sus maletas al yate que Chazz le había prestado.

-Si Jey´ no te quedes varado como la ultima ves-Bromeo Syrus recordando la ves que el castaño había huido en una lancha y esta había quedado averiada-Y dale mis saludos a Jesse.

-Lo haré Say´, Lex´ cuida de todos-Le pidió a su mejor amiga la cual aun dejaba salir unas pequeñas lagrimas-Vamos no llores mas, prometo escribir todos los días...

-Tengo una mejor idea-Le dijo Atticus apareciendo en su espalda y entregándole una caja con un listón-Es muy fácil de usar, ademas siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a alguien.

-Gracias Atticus-Respondió el castaño recibiendo el obsequio y abriendo sus brazos en señal de querer un abrazo, cosa que hizo retroceder al mayor sacando le una gran risa al Slifer.

-Los voy a extrañar a todos...-Dijo para luego terminar en medio de un gran abrazo grupal por parte de todos.

Fin del Flash Back

-_Al menos ya no estas tan melancólico-_Fue lo primero que le dijo Yubel mientras Jaden se despedía de sus amigos que lo veían desde el muelle alejarse para luego desaparecer en el horizonte.

El resto del día Jaden lo paso mas animado, el Yate Princeton tenia un piloto automático así que esta ves no recalentaría el motor y Hasselberry le había introducido las coordenadas que le habían enviado, ahora sin ningún peligro a quedarse varado o a perderse dedico el resto de la tarde a disfrutar de la brisa del mar y del sol, ademas contaba con la compañía de Kuriboh alado y el resto de su baraja.

La primera noche del viaje fue bastante agradable, paso varias horas en la cubierta admirando las estrellas, al final se fue a dormir cuando vio que la luna ya estaba muy alta, le costo un poco de trabajo pero pudo conciliar el sueño.

No supo si se despertó por su ahora habitual insomnio, o por que el movimiento del barco con las olas lo mareaba un poco; lo cierto es que cuando salio el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse por el este, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante , por un instante tubo la horrible idea de que estaba en otra dimensión de nuevo, luego recordó que una ves le habían explicado que en el otro lado del mundo el sol salia por el lado opuesto:

-Idiota...-Se dijo-Me estoy volviendo un paranoico. Vació la mitad del contenido del refrigerador con solo el desayuno. Ya se estaba aburriendo un poco de tanto silencio, por lo que se puso a jugar solitario, cosa que molesto a mas de uno de sus espíritus, pero no tenia nada mas que hacer; después de unas horas se aburrió y saco su celular, al menos podría llamar a sus amigos o al menos hablar por mensajes de texto:

-Sin señal...-Tubo que reprimir sus ganas de lanzar el aparato al mar-Ahora las clases de Crowler no parecen tan aburridas.

El camino se le hizo eterno hasta que finalmente pudo llegar a un punto donde el mar se volvía mas frió, ya solo le faltaban algunas horas para llegar a la academia del norte, estaba saltando de la alegría cuando sintió que algo golpeaba el fondo del bote:

-¿Hielo?-Intento divisar algo al frente pero nada, una densa niebla cubría el basto mar, sintió otro golpe y unos cuantos a los costado-No es nada...Dudo que este barco se quiebre-Minutos después sintió como se detenía por completo:

-_Encallamos..."Dudo que este barco se quiebre"-_Dijo Yubel irritada.

-Podría ser peor...-Volvió a revisar su celular, sin señal; no supo exactamente cuando duro así, días, horas minutos o simplemente fueron dos segundos para que un submarino pareciera justo en frente; estaba a punto de gritar auxilio cuando la escotilla se abrió y por ella salio la ultima persona que esperaba ver-!Jesse!

-Que hay Jaden,¿necesitas ayuda?-Le pregunto el ojiverde saliendo del submarino y parándose en la cubierta de este, a lo que el castaño escucho la vos de Yubel en su mente:

-_Nooo, se nos hizo un lindo día para hacer un picnic en mido de la NADA!-_

-Claro amigo-Jaden vio como Jesse intentaba subir a su barco pero en un descuido su mano resbalo de la baranda cayendo al agua-!Jesse!

-Tranquilo Jay´ estoy bien...-El ojiverde flotaba sin ninguna dificultad, cosa que alivio al castaño el cual le reclamo:

-!Tonto! No me des esos sustos-Le dijo mientras le extendía una mano, Jesse la tomo listo para ayudarse a subir pero Jaden lo levanto de un solo tirón y ya estaba en la cubierta del barco, todo empapado

-Ase algo de frió ¿no?-Le dijo con una sonrisa-¿Por cierto como me levantaste?

-No lo se no pesas demasiado-Respondió el castaño-_"Tiene razón, últimamente me resulta fácil levantar cosas pesadas"_-Pensó recordando su despedida de sus amigos, no le había prestado mucha atención en el momento por creer que era la emoción-_"Tal ves Yubel tenga algo que ver..."_

-Oye Jaden, mejor volvamos a la academia en el submarino-Jesse le interrumpió sus pensamientos parándose frente a el-Dudo que este barco aguante el viaje hasta aya.

Los dos bajaron del yate, Jesse con especial cuidado, no quería caer de nuevo en el agua helada. Una ves dentro de la nave Jaden vio que como una lata vacía y no había nadie mas que un montón de algas:

-¿Oye Jess´ tu condujiste esta cosa solo hasta aquí?

-!De que hablas yo soy el capitán de esta nave!-De repente el montón de algas se puso de pie mostrando al rector de la academia del norte, un tiempo antes se habría asustado pero apenas se inmuto-Valla, eres mas frió de lo que recordaba.

-Rector podemos volver, me estoy helando-Rogó el ojiverde una ves cerro la escotilla y bajo asta estar al lado de Jaden.

-Eso te pasa por salir sin permiso-Le espeto a su alumno, luego se giro hacia Jaden y le dijo-No sabes el show que tenia armado al ver aun no llegabas-

-!Rector!-Grito el peliverde con gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que Jaden interpreto, a causa del frió.

-Muy bien muy bien, solo siéntense y disfruten del viaje-Con estas palabras desapareció tras una puerta detrás de la cual estaba la sala de manejo.

Jaden movió su cabeza en busca de algún asiento, pero al ver que Jesse se sentaba en el frió suelo metálico entendió que perdía su tiempo, así que fue y se sentó en el lado opuesto frente al ojiverde. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, cosa que puso algo incomodo a Jesse, que decidió romper el ambiente tenso:

-¿Y que tal todos por aya?-Pregunto, haciendo que Jaden lo mirara a la cara por primera ves.

-Bien...-Respondió-Me hicieron una pequeña despedida en el muelle...

-Así, Syrus me contó que casi le rompes las costillas a todos-Bromeo el ojiverde, a lo que Jaden lo miro confuso-Hable con el esta mañana, me dijo a que hora habías salido así que...Estaba algo impaciente-Agrego bajando el rostro al sentir como sus mejillas ardían.

-Ya veo-Jaden por su lado lo interpreto de otra forma, noto un leve temblor en los brazos de su amigo y pensó:

-_"Esta todo mojado, y sentado en el frió metal..."_

Lo siguiente que sintió Jesse fue como Jaden se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, cosa que los sorprendió y alegro a la ves:

-Estas helado-Comento el castaño al sentir la temperatura del mayor para luego acercarlo un poco mas a su cuerpo, cosa que hizo que Jesse se pusiera aun mas rojo:

-Jay´ no tienes que-Intento replicar, aquella cercanía lo ponía nervioso, pero Jaden no lo dejo:

-Si te resfrías sera mi culpa-Atajo-Abrázate a mi, así te calentaras mas rápido-Y sin ningún miramiento tomo uno de los brazos del ojiverde y lo paso por su cintura, ahora si, Jesse sentía su rostro estallar:

-No te molesta...-Pregunto pegándose un poco mas al pecho del castaño:

-Para nada, eres mi amigo...-Respondió-Cuido a mis amigos.

-Gracias Jay´...-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Jesse antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Jaden que solo tenia la mirada perdida en el muro de hierro que tenia en frente, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, aquel sentimiento de culpa no quería desaparecer.

El viaje se hizo un poco largo, pero en todo el trayecto ninguno de los dijo nada, aunque por diferentes razones; Jaden sumido en sus pensamientos y Jesse dormido, abrazado al torso del castaño. Cuando Jaden sintió como el submarino se detenía quiso despertar al mayor:

-Jesse, Jess´...-No sabia que hacer, entre mas insistía sentía como mas se apretaban los brazos del ojiverde a el-Despierta, vamos ya llegamos...

-No quiero-Soltó medio dormido, por suerte en ese momento apareció su espíritu que empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta despertarlo-!Rubí!

-Ya era hora...-Finalmente Jesse se soltó del castaño; ambos se levantaron y sintieron como el submarino empezaba a subir hasta que una luz roja se encendió cerca de la escotilla, el ojiverde camino hacia las escaleras y se dirigió al castaño:

-Ven trae tus cosas, te enseñare la academia...

Jesse abrió la escotilla y salio seguido de Jaden el cual pudo observar que estaba en una especie de hangar, subieron al muelle de madera y el castaño pudo observar mejor, el área donde había emergido la nave era una gran fosa en medio del hielo, el resto del lugar estaba rodeado de grandes muros de concreto y un techo un poco alto; Jesse lo guió hasta las escaleras de subida mientras se ofrecía a ayudarle con sus cosas a Jaden, el cual se negó, aun así su anfitrión insistió hasta que el castaño acepto que lo ayudara con su mochila.

Subieron unas largas escalera por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una sala un poco mas acogedora que el frió hangar, tenia muros de ladrillo amarillo, había varias lamparas en el alto techo pero aun así los muros lucían antorchas decorativas, ademas de varias mesas de madera acentuando aun mas el aspecto medieval del lugar:

-Esta es la sala de conferencias, pero a veces la usamos para las fiestas-Le indico Jesse a su lado, después señalo unas grandes escaleras al fondo del salón que llegaban a un punto mas alto donde solo se podía ir a Izquierda o derecha-Por aya se llega a los salones...

-Es gigantesco-Comento Jaden sacandole un pequeña carcajada al ojiverde que le dijo que aun no había visto nada; lo guío a la salida del salón, que eran una grandes puertas de madera, y pudieron ver el resto de la gran academia, estaban al pie de un gran edificio de piedra en la cima de una colina, al pie de la cual había lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo, casas de madera, un par de tiendas y juraría que un bar-¿Que es este lugar?

-Estos, vendrían siendo los dormitorios-Respondió el peliverde a su lado luego de pensar un segundo sus palabras

-!¿Que?!

-Te explicare en el camino...-Le dijo Jesse empezando a bajar-Te llevare a tu "habitacion"

Bajaron la colina y Jaden pudo ver mejor el lugar, definitivamente parecía un pueblo del lejano oeste o algo así, lo que Jaden había confundido con un Bar resulto ser la tienda de cartas, pero también habían varias tiendas de comida y demás:

-¿Que este lugar?-Pregunto Jaden cuando Jesse se detuvo frente a una de las casas de madera, era bastante grande y lucia muy cómoda.

-Veras las cosas en la academia del norte son ligeramente diferentes tu academia-Le explico el mayor cruzándose de brazos frente a el-Aquí tienes un pequeña casa en ves de una habitación-

-¿Llamas "pequeño" a esto?-Pregunto con sarcasmo Jaden, de no ser por la falta de pintura la casa seria perfecta, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Jesse, pero un fuerte viento lo hizo estremecer, aun tenia la ropa húmeda:

-Mejor entremos-Dijo el chico subiendo los escalones que llevaban al porche y abriendo la puerta, Jaden lo siguió y se fascino con el interior del lugar, no era una mansión de lujo, pero lucia muy hogareña; una sala con un juego de muebles, una alfombra y un televisor, del otro lado una cocina y en medio un pasillo que guiaba a las escaleras que llevaban a segundo piso, donde debían estar las habitaciones; las paredes tenían varios marcos con fotografías:

-Veras, esta casa es como tu dormitorio...-Empezó a explicarle Jesse que estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un poco de café-Entre mejor sean tus calificaciones mejor es la casa...-Mientras hablaba Jaden camino directo a el, puso su maleta a un lado y se sentó en una silla-Pero es lo único que te dan.

-¿Como así?-Pregunto el castaño mirando al rededor, le llamaba la atención el echo de que si le daban una casa, ¿porque esta parecía ya habitada?

-Que el resto debes pagarlo tu-Respondió Jesse frente a el-Viste las tiendas, tu tienes que comprar la comida, cocinar; hay otras cosas que puedes comprar para ti, pero ya son para entretenimiento que otra cosa, ha y el agua, la luz y el gas también te los da la escuela.

-¿Y como se supone que voy a pagar todo eso?-Pregunto exasperado Jaden-No tengo nada de dinero...

-Tranquilo, no es con dinero que se trabaja aquí-Respondió Jesse con una sonrisa-En los duelos ganas puntos, y con esos puntos compras. Estas registrado en el sistema, así que solo debes dar tu nombre y una clave para pagar.

-Ha, si que es diferente de la academia-Comento el castaño-Una ultima pregunta...

-Dime.

-¿Porque parece que alguien ya vive aquí?-Jaden lucia confundido mirando a las paredes y el resto del lugar, cuando se giro vio que Jesse tenia las mejillas de un casi imperceptible tono rosa, estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando el ojiverde hablo:

-Bueno...-Jesse miraba al techo rascándose una mejilla con la punta del dedo-No había ningún lugar disponible, así que...Yo...Me ofrecí, a que te quedaras...Conmigo.

-Oh...


	4. Chapter 4

En p`rimer lugar, PERDON! Por demorar tanto en subir pero es que he estado algo ocupado y de verdad que ni me acordaba de esta historia pero por fin les he traido el capi nuevo jaja y en compensacion les puse bastante contenido, asi que espero que oo disfruten

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

Jaden no tenia ni una hora en la academia del norte, y ya tenia casa y compañero, podía sentir como su corazón latía, cada poro de su piel abriéndose, era un sensación extraña:

-Claro, que si no quieres-

-Esta bien, no podría a ver pedido mejor compañero...-Le interrumpió Jaden con una sonrisa, hasta ese momento fue que Jesse noto que Jaden había estado muy serio todo el rato-Que mi mejor amigo-Lo siguiente que vio Jaden, fue a Rubí dar piruetas frente a el-Y a su espíritu.

Ambos rieron al ver como Rubí y Kuriboh empezaban a revolotear por toda la sala:

-Ven, tengo que cambiarme-Jesse reparo en el doble sentido para el que se prestaban sus palabras, solo se sonrojo esperando que Jaden no lo mal interpretara-También te enseñare tu cuarto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Jaden se paro junto a Jesse y puso el dorso de la mano en cuello del ojiverde, luego lo paso a su mejilla y finalmente a la frente-No tienes fiebre, porque estas tan rojo...

-Tengo frió, no es nada-Respondió el extranjero dándose la vuelta para que Jaden no viera como su rostro volvía a encenderse; subió al segundo piso seguido de Jaden, habían dos habitaciones y un baño-Esta es la mía; tu puedes tomar aquella...

-Muy bien, gracias...

Jesse entro en su cuarto y cerro la puerta tras el, para luego apoyarse en esta; aun no podía creerlo, ahora Jaden vivía con el:

-Jey´...-Susurro en medio del silencio; su solo nombre hacia que el corazón se le acelerara y su cercanía lo ponía muy nervioso. Mientras rebuscaba en su ropero pensaba en todo lo que sentía por el de ojos cafés; cuando lo conoció sintió algo extraño en su pecho, su suave palpitar que fue subiendo en intensidad cada ves que lo veía; durante su primer duelo sintió una emoción explicable que no tenia nada que ver con el juego, y después, sin ninguna razón aparente, le cogió mucho cariño al castaño.

Lo cierto es que, después de eso pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Jaden, y cuando no estaba con el solo podía pensar en un par de cosas: cabello castaño a dos tonos, ojos cafés y un mazo lleno de héroes. Después del duelo con Axel sintió una terrible angustia al ver a Jaden caer desmallado sin ningún motivo.

Fue en la otra dimensión que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Jaden, paso mucho tiempo negándose a ello, a sentir algo así por su mejor amigo; se esforzó por dejar aquello de lado, pero fue incapaz de olvidarlo. Cuando Jaden lo salvo y volvieron, acepto lo que sentía, pero ahora tenia otro problema:

-Si se lo digo...-Medito sus posibilidades un segundos y concluyo-No tengo idea de como reaccionara; antes, hasta hubiera sido divertido, con lo ingenuo que era...

Pero ahora era muy diferente, como Jaden; no lo había creído cuando lo escucho de sus amigos, pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos veía que era muy cierto. Jaden no era el mismo, si había crecido un poco y lucia mas maduro; pero su cara, su rostro siempre animado ahora lucia muy serio, incluso frió, solo había visto sonreír una ves y eso lo asustaba un poco.

-Rubi rubi...

-Tienes razón amigo, sigue siendo amable-Rubí le había recordado como Jaden lo había confortado en el submarino-Hasta me dejo abrazarlo...Y ahora compartimos techo, podre verlo todos los días al levantarme.

-_Debería darte vergüenza...-_El tigre topacio apareció a su lado-_Hacerte el inocente al decirle que no había mas lugar en toda la academia._

_ -_No se de que hablas...-Respondió Jesse abriendo su armario, dentro del cual estaba la gata amatista.

-_Por favor Jesse, todos sabemos que chantajeaste al director para que dejara a Jaden contigo-_Jesse la ignoro, saco una toalla y cerro la puerta, dejando a la gata adentro.

-_Y no conforme con eso...-_Ahora era pegaso quien lo molestaba, acaso se pusieron de acuerdo o que-_Estabas colgado del techo mientras lo esperabas..._

_ -Pobre director, no lo dejaste en paz asta que accedió a irlo a buscarlo..._

_ -¿_Tu también tortuga?-Jesse suspiro derrotado, tomo la muda de ropa que había sacado y se puso la toalla al cuello-Ahora si no les molesta, me gustaría irme a bañarme, y !ni una palabra a Jaden!

Dicho esto, salio de la habitación entre las quejas de sus bestias de cristal; en el pasillo se encontró a Jaden saliendo de su cuarto con una toalla:

-Parece que tuvimos la misma idea...-Dijo Jesse riéndose.

-Si, es verdad-Incluso Jaden soltó una pequeña risa.

-Eres mi invitado puedes bañarte primero-Le ofreció el mayor, pero Jaden no entendió muy bien a que se refería:

-De que hablas, podemos bañarnos juntos no hay problema-Soltó de lo mas tranquilo, aunque el ojiverde no reacciono de la misma manera; las palabras de Jaden lo asustaron un poco, tanto que retrocedio asta chocar con su puerta cerrada, detrás de la cual escucho las risas de sus espíritus:

-¿D-de que hablas?-Pregunto con su rostro muy rojo, la imagen de el y Jaden, juntos en la ducha, bañándose; era demasiado para el.

-_Jesse no te vallas a desangrar-_La vos de su gata le llego a través de la puerta junto las risas de todas las gemas.

-¿No podemos?-Pregunto Jaden un poco confuso al no entender el comportamiento de su amigo.

-No, digo.._"!Si bañémonos juntos!"_-Se moría por poder decir aquella palabras-La ducha es muy pequeña, así que solo nos podemos bañar de a uno-Excelente respuesta, así no descartaba la posibilidad de bañarse con Jaden en el futuro-Te concedo el honor no te preocupes...

-Pero, es tu casa-

-No importa-Finalmente Jesse pudo arrastrar a Jaden hasta el baño, una ves lo metió cerro la puerta desde afuera mientras Jaden argumentaba algo que no alcanzo a entender; camino de vuelta a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, ignorando las bromas de sus espíritus.

Mientras tanto Jaden se desvestía tranquilamente en el baño:

-_"Jesse esta actuando algo raro..."-_Pensaba colgando su ropa en el perchero y entrando en la ducha-Esto es solo una ducha, con razón no quiso bañarse con migo...

-_Jaden, en los países occidentales las personas no acostumbran bañarse juntas-_

_ -_!Yubel!

_ -Tranquilo no vi nada-_Le respondió su espíritu, Jaden miro a todo lado y no la vio por ninguna parte-_Resulta molesto estar callada tanto tiempo...Sobre todo con el comportamiento de ese niño._

-¿Acaso te preocupa?-Pregunto Jaden mientras se echaba champú en el cabello.

-_Para nada; el que me preocupa eres tu._

_ -_¿A que te refieres?...Yubel, ¿Yubel estas hay?-Al no recibir respuesta continuo su baño. Se enjabono, se lavo el cabello y se enjuago todo, duro un par de minutos con la cara contra el agua de la ducha, le gustaba disfrutar de la sensación fría y desorientadora-Mejor me doy prisa...-Salio de la regadera y se seco el cabello, después los brazos y las piernas lo mejor que pudo; había olvidado la ropa en su habitación, así que se la toalla a la cintura y salio del baño-Jesse, ya termine el baño es todo tuyo...

-Gracias Jey´ en un segundo estoy listo-El peliverde estaba saliendo de su habitación y cuando vio a Jaden parado frente a el, todo mojado y en toalla; en verdad era mejor que en sus fantasías.

-¿Pasa algo?-Jaden ya empezaba a preocuparse por ver a Jesse tan rojo.

-No nada, es, solo que...-Jesse oculto sus ojos bajo su pelo mientras veía el cuerpo del castaño, Jaden era delgado pero aun así su cuerpo estaba ligeramente formado, no era un cuerpo musculoso pero a Jesse se le hizo perfecto-Te ves bien.

-Pero si no traigo nada...-Respondió Jaden un poco sorprendido.

-_"Por eso mismo..."_-Pensó el ojiverde mientras la palabra "pervertido" resonaba en su cabeza-No importa iré a bañarme, en un minuto salgo-Dos segundos después Jesse desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño.

Jaden solo le resto importancia y se metió a su habitación y se vistió, no tenia idea de que hacer por el resto del día así que se vistió como siempre, o parecido, unos pantalones grisáceos, una franela negra y su usual chaqueta roja ahora de un intenso binotinto; bajo a la sala a esperar que Jesse saliera, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer y como afuera estaba cayendo una ligera nevada decidió sentarse en el sofá de la sala; sentía cansado así que prefirió recostarse y cerrar los ojos, con un poco de suerte se dormiría.

-Creo que esto estará bien-Se dijo Jesse, ya en su habitación tomando una botella de colonia en sus manos:

-Rubiii-

-!No soy evidente!-Le reclamo el peliverde al espíritu sobre su mesa-¿Que tiene de malo que me perfume un poco?

-_¿Quien se perfuma para estar en casa?_-Pregunto sarcástica su gata sobre la cama, a lo que su amo la miro ceñudo para, de todas forma, ponerse un poco de loción en el cuello y las muñecas-_Ese olor a desesperación, ¿es la loción o eres tu?..._

Sin decir mas Jesse salio de su habitación y llamo a la puerta de Jaden, pero no lo encontró, bajo las escaleras y vio al castaño dormido sobre el sofá; se quedo unos segundos mirando al "bello durmiente" frente a el, quiso acercarse un poco para tener una mejor vista pero apenas dio un paso los ojos del castaño se abrieron en su dirección:

-Jess´-

-Hola Jey´, perdón si te desperté-Se disculpo el ojiverde rascándose la nuca; Jaden solo pensó que ojala lo hubiera sido así:

-No te preocupes, estaba despierto-Una ves mas el ambiente se tenso con un incomodo silencio para el peliverde que veía preocupado como Jaden tenia la mirada perdida, casi podría decir que vacía:

-No has dormido bien-Mas que una pregunta, era un afirmación; cuando había charlado con Jaden por la computadora noto que lucia cansado y ligeramente mas pálido, en cualquier otra circunstancia le abría parecido lindo, pero ahora le preocupaba la salud de su amor secreto-¿Ni si quiera de noche?

Jaden dirigió su mirada a Jesse que a la ves lo miraba entre preocupado y serio, debía de tener una cara deplorable para que el mayor lo mirara así:

-No te preocupes-Intento darle una sonrisa fingida pero Jesse solo frunció el ceño molesto:

-No me vengas con eso...-Le dijo caminando hasta pararse frente a el y recriminarle cruzado de brazos-No soy tonto, soy tu amigo y me preocupas; ¿desde cuando?-Jaden observo sorprendido la actitud seria del muchacho frente a el; lo pensó unos minutos y luego bajo la cara ocultado su mirada bajo su cabello:

-Como un mes...-Respondió el castaño, Jesse estaba de pie frente a el y no podía verle la cara; así que se agacho quedando un poco mas abajo de la altura de Jaden.

-Tranquilo, no quise hablarte mal-Se disculpo al notar como Jaden tenia entrelazadas sus manos-Solo me preocupas amigo-Agrego poniendo sus manos sobre las de Jaden, el cual lo miro a los ojos

-Gracias Jess´, pero no merezco tu preocupación-Respondió el castaño mientras sentía como su culpa volvía.

-¿De que hablas?...-A Jesse solo le tomo un segundo entender las palabras-Sigues pensando que te odio por lo que paso...No es así, te lo aseguro-

-Es verdad-La sensación de las manos de Jesse sobre las suyas resultaba bastante confortante-Pero no me exonera de mis culpas, casi mueres-

-!Y yo casi te mato!-Exclamo Jesse un poco cansado de la actitud del otro-Estamos a mano...

-No es lo mismo-

Jesse estaba cansado de aquella actitud de Jaden; Astro y Axel tenían razón, el castaño no quería escuchar razones estaba muy ensimismado en su conciencia. Necesitaba hacerlo entender con acciones, y cuando se dio cuenta tenia sujeto a Jaden por el mentón forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, no estaba seguro de lo que hacia pero Jesse no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, estiro el cuello y junto sus labios con los de Jaden.

Un acto repentino, sin premeditación. Simplemente surgido de la necesidad de demostrarle a Jaden que no le guardaba ningún rencor, es mas, que era todo lo contrario:

-Te quiero Jey´-El susurro escapo de sus labios en cuanto rompió aquel suave contacto, aun sujetando al castaño por la barbilla y sosteniéndole la mirada, sus mejillas ardían mientras esperaba, temeroso, la reacción de Jaden: y nada lo habría sorprendido mas, que Jaden juntando de nuevo sus labios, esta ves no solo en un ligero tacto, sino en un beso suave y largo. Jesse no quería romper aquella unión, los labios de Jaden le sabían a gloria, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente-¿Que fue eso?

No podía creer la pregunta tan estúpida que estaba haciendo:

-Un beso...-Jaden por su lado lucia serio pero con un imperceptible color rojo en sus mejillas-¿No te gusto?

-Si, claro que me-Jesse no quiso terminar aquella frase, aun le daba un poco de vergüenza haber besado a Jaden-Me gustas, me gustas mucho...¿Entonces, sientes lo mismo por mi?

Jaden no le dio respuesta, simplemente se inclino un poco para besar a Jesse en la frente con mucho cariño; el ojiverde se sonrojo nuevamente ante el gesto, y se sonrojo aun mas al hablar:

-¿Jaden, quieres...quieres ser...mi, novio?-Pregunto muy nervioso y con las orejas ardiéndole; en respuesta Jaden tomo el rostro del mayor entre sus manos y respondió con una sonrisa:

-Claro, te quiero Jesse-En respuesta el mayor salto sobre el abrazándolo:

-Eres el mejor Jey´...-Le decía radiante de felicidad-Seré el mejor novio que ayas tenido...

-Solo quiero que seas feliz Jesse-Respondió Jaden abrazando al mayor bajo los brazos; por el abrazo, Jesse no podía ver la cara de Jaden, inexpresiva y melancólica, el ojiverde lo amaba, pero Jaden solo podía sentir esa estúpida culpa que le atormentaba el corazón. Pero por alguna razón, estar entre los brazos del mayor lo asía sentir mejor; así que decidió, que, aunque no sentía lo mismo, le correspondería a Jesse. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo ocurrido, de ahora en adelante se ocuparía de hacer feliz al dueño de las bestias de cristal.

Mientras Jaden divagaba en su culpa, Jesse pego sus labios al cuello del castaño e inspiro su aroma con la nariz, no pudo resistirse a morder con suavidad la piel de Jaden dejando un pequeña marca, al hacer esto sintió como Jaden hincaba los dedos en su espalda; sonrió y continuo besando el cuello del mas delgado mientras sus manos se dedicaban a buscar el borde de la franela negra de Jaden; cuando se dio cuenta, el castaño ya no tenia nada que le cubriera el torso y Jesse se dedicaba a besarle desde el cuello a la clavícula hasta el hombro.

Aquella posición le resultaba un poco incomoda al europeo, así que abrazo a Jaden y lo levanto ligeramente para, esta ves, recostarlo con suavidad sobre los cojines del sofá y luego colocarse sobre el, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas. Mientras Jaden veía como Jesse se quitaba su propia camiseta pensaba en todo el dolor que le resultaba hacerle creer a Jesse que el sentía lo mismo, pero mientras el peliverde fuera feliz, el estaría conforme.

Los ojos cafés de Jaden divagaron del techo al rostro que Jesse, lucia radiante y Jaden se sintió bien, bajo su mirada al ahora descubierto pecho del mayor, a diferencia de el, Jesse si tenia su cuerpo mas formado o definido, cualquier palabra se le ajustaba bastante bien; sus anchos hombros. sus brazos definidos -nunca lo había notado, tal ves se debía a que Jesse siempre usaba camisas manga larga-, su pecho partido y su abdomen que se dividía, ligeramente, en algunos cuadros, Jaden estaba seguro de que si el mayor hacia fuerza se notarían completamente los abdominales:

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto el peliverde al ver como Jaden lo miraba.

-Nada...Digo, estas muy bien-Se corrigió el castaño, a lo que Jesse se sonrojo y oculto la cara.

-G-gracias; t-tu también eres muy...Lindo-Respondió Jesse; a Jaden le sorprendió la actitud tímida del mayor, mas siendo el quien llevaba toda la situación. Jesse se inclino sobre el castaño para besarlo en el cuello y morderle con suavidad.

Jaden solo sintió sus mejillas arder mientras el dirigía su mirada al techo, Jesse probaba toda su piel bajando desde su cuello, por su pecho hasta que llego al borde sus pantalones. Jesse miro con nerviosismo el borde del pantalón gris, sus manos le temblaban ligeramente y se sonrojo muchísimo al ver el borde de la ropa interior del castaño.

Jaden, que estaba mirando al techo mientras Jesse lo desvestía, bajo su mirada al sentir como el mayor se detenía; no podía verle la cara, pero podía ver las orejas de Jesse tan rojas como el metal caliente, no sabia muy bien que hacer pero Jesse hablo antes que el:

-Jaden...-Su vos era temerosa-¿No te, da, miedo seguir...?-Jesse lo miraba a los ojos, Jaden no pudo distinguir muy bien las emociones del mayor, así que estiro su mano y la paso por el rostro del ojiverde:

-Te quiero Jesse, y haré lo que sea con tal de hacerte feliz-Sin decir mas jalo el rostro del mayor hacia el y lo beso con suavidad y un cariño que, ni el sabia, sentía.

Después de ese beso, Jesse olvido por completo su timidez; desvistió por completo a Jaden con cuidado, cada rose de sus manos con la piel del castaño lo llevaba un escalón mas alto a la excitación, tener a Jaden, debajo suyo y completamente desnudo era mas que un sueño para el, no pudo resistirse a probar cada centímetro de la piel de SU castaño, bajar desde su pecho, por su abdomen hasta la pelvis del mas joven, no pudo esperar demasiado hasta finalmente poder poseer a Jaden por completo; cada embestida iba cargada de placer llenando ambos cuerpos de pasión. Jaden solo gemía con intensidad mientras su pulso se aceleraba mas a cada instante.

Ninguno de los dos podría decir exactamente cuanto duraron, uno podría decir que horas y el otro minutos; solo supieron que cuando Jesse termino dentro de Jaden, se levanto y se puso sus bóxer mientras Jaden hacia lo mismo. Ambos estaban tan cansados que Jesse volvió a tumbarse sobre el sofá, después Jaden se acostó junto a el, apoyándose sobre el bien formado pecho del mayor:

-Jeje creo que nos apresuramos un poco-Jesse poso su mano por el cabello de Jaden llegando a su oreja.

-Tu crees...-Jaden solo se aferro al pecho de Jesse mientras dejaba que este jugara con su oreja, por alguna razón, aquella sensación lo relajaba.

-Pero no me arrepiento, tenia mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo contigo-Agrego el mayor sonrojándose de sobre manera; Jaden tomo la mano que estaba en su oreja y la apretó con sutileza, o eso creyó:

-Sobre eso, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte...-Dijo Jaden acomodándose de forma que quedo completamente encima del mayor para mirarlo a la cara-¿Desde cuando te gusto?

* * *

Y bien? si les gusto el capi? espero que les haya divertido y lo hayan disrutado al final jajaja espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia pero les prometo tenerles el proximo capi mucho antes de lo que creen.

Por cierto me gustaria recibir u poco mas de revs jaja


End file.
